


deep

by constellatory



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Analingus, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, FILTH IN GENERAL., Hand Jobs, Kink, M/M, PWP, Penetrative Sex, Roleplay, post-college boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellatory/pseuds/constellatory
Summary: they’re adults with jobs and a place all their own, and they can finally dowhatever they want.(sex. it’s just a lot of sex.)





	deep

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Getting this little apartment together had been one of the best ideas they'd ever had. Fresh out of college and unable to come out to either of their sets of parents, Yu and Yosuke had needed to strike out on their own out of necessity. With their very modest budget, the place they'd found was small to the point of being cramped, a tiny studio with tatami floors and just a single sliding screen separating the kitchen from their combined bedroom/living room.

It was perfect. With no one to worry about hiding from, with only themselves to know, they could trade small touches and quick kisses as much as they liked, a delight that never seemed to lose its charm no matter how many times they got to indulge in it. Yosuke had thought his heart might burst the first night they'd slept here, cuddling in each other's arms without worrying about disapproving parents, nosy friends, roommates coming and going at all times of day—without  _ anyone _ to worry about keeping up appearances for. This space was  _ theirs _ to do whatever they wanted.

_ Whatever _ they wanted. The freedom to be physical as much and as unabashedly as they liked had been intoxicating, seeing the two men leave their apartment for little more than absolute necessities for almost a full week. It certainly hadn't been the worst way to pass their time while they both hunted for jobs.

That had been months ago now, and while their fervor had cooled at least a little, the novelty of total freedom hadn't yet worn off. In the past couple of weeks, they'd even started to experiment in ways Yosuke would never have thought possible when he was still a teen. They owned  _ handcuffs. _

Today was one of their rare days off and, so far, Yosuke had been more than happy to lounge around in his PJs watching movies on his laptop, Yu curled at his side with a book. This was probably the happiest he'd ever felt.

“Hm?”

“Huh?” Snapped out of his thoughts, Yosuke glanced down at his boyfriend. “What?”

“You sighed,” Yu murmured, blinking up at him so adorably Yosuke had to kiss him right between the eyes. “Something up?”

“No! Yes? Kinda,” Yosuke laughed. “I dunno, I guess I was just thinking about how lucky I am.”

Yu smiled crookedly, caught between curiosity and a fond incredulity.

“Just like that?”

“Just like that,” Yosuke confirmed. “Cmon, I don't need a  _ reason _ reason to be thinking about how great my life is, right? I mean, I've got you.”

That made Yu’s expression do something funny, his whole face shifting through several emotions at once in such a goofy way Yosuke couldn’t help laughing at him. With a sigh of his own, Yu reached up to hook a hand behind Yosuke’s neck and pull him down to kiss the silliness right out of him.

When they broke off a few quiet, breath-filled moments later, Yosuke could already tell their evening was going to go fun places. He saw the heat he felt reflected in Yu’s eyes and grinned broadly.

“Got any plans tonight, partner?”

“I think I can pencil you in,” came the instant retort, and Yosuke was only too happy to let Yu pull him down again.

But things didn't proceed the way Yosuke had imagined they would. In fact, they were pausing much sooner than he'd been prepared for, and he blinked his eyes open to see Yu watching him with what Yosuke could only think to call fascinated nervousness.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Yu rushed to confirm. “I just thought we could try something a little different tonight.”

“Yeah?” Yosuke perked up. He already liked where this was going.

Yu took a steadying breath, his gaze briefly falling before he summoned the courage to looked Yosuke right in the eye. “I was thinking. You remember how you said before you wanted to try something ... rougher?” 

Yosuke felt himself turn red to the roots of his hair even as he chuckled awkwardly, hesitant. “I mean... yeah, ‘course I do,” he admitted. “Like, I know you prefer it when I’m on top and kind of running the show—and that’s fine, don’t get me wrong! I love it. But seeing what it does to you when I really bring it hard, man, I kind of just...” Yosuke bit his lip, and Yu looked intensely interested in the way he shifted his hips. “I want to see what it’s like to be you.”

Yu’s smile was warm and wonderful as he surged up to meet Yosuke for a kiss with a surprising amount of heat.

“I’ve been thinking about it too,” he murmured breathlessly when they pulled apart, expertly using his tongue to trail a line of saliva between their mouths, and Yosuke felt his heart stutter. Yu bore in close again, licking at his lips, nipping them gently and rolling them between his teeth. “What sounds you'd make once I had you. What positions I might fuck you in. What it would be like to use you however I wanted...”

“Oh, fuck, Yu,” Yosuke groaned, immediately snapping his hands out to grab at the hem of Yu’s shirt. But to his surprise Yu stopped him by curling gentle but firm fingers around his wrists.

“You're okay with that? Being ... used? It’ll be rough.”

“God, fuck yeah,” Yosuke moaned, enraptured by the idea. “Totally having your way with me? Am I supposed to complain about that?”

Yu kissed the tip of his nose, an incongruously sweet little peck given the topic of discussion.

“Alright. If that's the case, I want us to have a safe word.”

“A safe—huh? We don’t usually use those...”

“We don’t usually need them,” Yu acknowledged, “outside of our occasional forays into bondage. But like I said, I’d ... I’d like to fuck you hard, Yosuke. Harder than anything we’ve ever tried before.” He at least had the good grace to look flustered while admitting to thoughts like these out loud, chewing on his lip. “I have some ideas, and I’m going to need to know if anything I try becomes too much, for real. Can you do that for me?”

“I could make the safe word ‘let’s stop’ because I’ll never say it,” Yosuke joked dryly, wondering dizzily how he’d gotten half-hard so fast. Before Yu could protest Yosuke held up his hands, grinning. “Nah, I get it. You’re right. What about...” Yosuke cast around the room, trying to find inspiration, and his eyes settled on the little green plant Yu had brought home with him today. A little spot of color to liven up the apartment, he’d said. Something new. “Aloe vera?”

The look Yu gave him was long and reserved, and simply because he knew Yu like no one else, Yosuke knew that he was trying to decide whether or not to tease him. In the end, Yu seemed to decide against it, smiling as he bumped his nose against Yosuke’s cheek, the barest of nuzzles. “Alright. Aloe vera it is.”

* * *

“You sure about this, partner? It's not gonna be very sexy if we topple over backwards and crack our skulls open.”

Yu was laughing outright, utterly unabashed as he sat completely naked atop one of the two new barstools they'd recently bought for their small apartment. They were high—high enough to allow them to sit comfortably at the very narrow divider they generously called their “bar” separating living space from kitchen. High enough that if you sat in one, your feet wouldn't touch the ground. Yu had his stool pressed up against the near wall and was perched astride it, his cock already standing proud and starting to bead at the tip. Yosuke’s mouth was watering. Just the idea of what they were about to do was making Yu this hard...

“Trust me, I've thought this through. I’ve … like I said, I’ve been thinking about it a lot.” His grin was rueful, but something coy played at the corners of his mouth and eyes. “You know I won't let anything happen to you, right?”

Yosuke sighed as he stepped out of his boxers, kicking the last of his clothes aside. He couldn't pretend the very idea of this wasn't turning him on, even if he was still a little nervous, too. He was pretty sure he could see what Yu was getting at...

“Come on. You want to be fucked, right?” Yosuke had to bite his lip. Yu was starting to lower himself into the role he intended to play, and his eyes took on a dangerous gleam that made Yosuke’s skin flash hot. Those eyes reminded Yosuke of times long ago in the Midnight Channel, when Yu would dominate the battlefield with a smoldering confidence. It was just as intoxicating now as it had been back then, and he found himself drawn in without even intending to step forward. From the very beginning he’s been all too weak to that blinding light.

“Fucked so hard you cry?” Yu was still going, his voice dipping low, smug as a cat. “So you won't be able to do anything but bounce on my cock and beg me for more? Let me fuck you, Yosuke.” His hand lifted, his fingertips just barely brushing over Yosuke’s skin and leaving streaks of electricity in their wake. “I'll make you forget your own name.”

“Fuuuck...” That was it for Yosuke. He stepped up on the box Yu had set on the floor in front of him, and carefully turned himself around. It would be a delicate if not outright precarious balancing act, leaning over like this, but he thought he could get it just right if he—

Got completely taken by surprise instead, letting out an embarrassing squeak of shock when Yu abruptly leaned down, gripping his ass cheeks and pulling them apart to shove his tongue deep inside his hole. Off kilter with nothing to brace himself against, Yosuke choked and shifted his hips, wanting to buck onto that warm, wet tongue sliding in and out of him with sudden fervor, but there wasn't any way to find leverage without risking falling over. He had to rely utterly on Yu to keep him from toppling to the floor. Little though he’d been prepared for it, they'd already begun.

Yu took his time, languidly tonguing at Yosuke's hole, sliding first one and then two fingers into the tight ring of muscle. But he liked eating Yosuke out the best, and Yosuke was a little mortified to realize his mouth was flooding with saliva as that hot, wet tongue slid further into him than he would have thought possible, curling against his walls and making his toes curl. He found himself fervently grateful he'd taken Yu’s advice to properly get clean before they started. Could he come just from this? From a tongue and a few fingers sliding in and out of him, relentlessly opening him up? Yu kept making all these obscene, wet slurping noises, sometimes stopping to simply press loving kisses to puckered skin, and Yosuke wasn't sure if he wanted to die of embarrassment or arousal—or both. Probably both.

He wouldn't get the chance to figure it out. Yu abruptly pulled back, indelicately wiping his mouth on his arm without the slightest hint of shame. From the bar beside him, he grabbed the bottle of lube he'd set there earlier and quickly slicked himself up.

Yosuke was about to try and speak, to gush about how this was already so much hotter than he’d even thought it would be, but Yu gave him no time at all. With a rough tug he found himself being pulled back onto his boyfriend’s lap, and that hot cock he loved so much, suddenly more huge than he could ever remember it being, drove into  him so hard and fast that it burned a little, even with generous amounts of lube and prep. Yosuke choked and whimpered, feeling his own erection starting to wilt as he leaned back against Yu to try and adjust—

And then the unthinkable happened. Yu kicked the box away, leaving Yosuke with no leverage at all. 

Immediately he was stranded there, trapped in his boyfriend’s greedy embrace and suspended on his dick, with no way to reach the floor no matter how he stretched or shifted. Pure reflex had him trying anyway, but with his boyfriend refusing to give him even an inch, all his jerks and spasms did was force Yu even deeper inside him. Yosuke’s heart rate spiked and his breath stuttered in his chest while Yu mouthed at his skin, licking long stripes up his neck and suckling on his earlobes slow and leisurely like he had all the time in the world.

And he did. With one simple adjustment, he'd made Yosuke his own personal fucktoy to love and use however he pleased. Yosuke in his life had never even dreamed of anything hotter. 

Just like that, desperate arousal brought his erection back in full force, the sore, stretched feeling of Yu’s entrance beginning to add to his pleasure as he grew accustomed to it. Simply  _ picturing  _ what might come next made him squirm again and fruitlessly try to buck his hips, too turned on to stay still. Yu held him that way for what felt like hours to Yosuke, arms wrapped loosely around his waist as he hummed to himself, languidly exploring every inch of Yosuke’s skin he could reach with his mouth.

Yu’s cock was merciless, penetrating him so deep he was quickly forgetting how to speak, forgetting his own name. All he knew was Yu, that stiff heat making his eyes water as much as his mouth as he rolled his head this way and that, consumed with a need to move that he was physically incapable of relieving. Even though he’d had Yu inside him before, he’d never felt so  _ filled _ , and Yosuke could hardly breathe. He had no choice but to sit and  _ take _ that cock inside him for as long as he could stand, as long as Yu wanted to keep him there, and it was so intoxicating, so  _ good _ . Being used in such a blatantly filthy way made him so horny he chewed and snapped at the air, wishing he could sink his teeth into something real. Yosuke clamped his hands onto Yu’s thighs, fingernails biting deep into his partner’s skin, and Yu didn't seem to mind. Rewarded it, even, with a nip to the nape of Yosuke’s neck.

The whole thing couldn’t have lasted more than a few minutes at most, but the sheer intensity of it seemed to make time slow to a crawl, every second taking a year to pass. His heart beat so hard and fast he could feel it, rhythmically drumming against his rib cage, pulsing in his wrists and throat. Somehow, being robbed of any ability to control the position of that dick inside of him even the littlest bit, to have any influence whatsoever over what was being done to him, made his whole body throb with heat. He never would have believed he could find a position this compromising so addicting. It should have been demeaning, even, but instead all Yosuke wanted was  _ more. _

As is sensing his desire, at last Yu’s hands started to move, exploring his body and stroking him everywhere: running up and down his chest, teasingly pinching his nipples,pettingthrough his pubic hair before sliding down to rub at his thighs. All tender, possessive touches at a gentle pace, in stark contrast to the demanding, selfish length pulsing insistently inside him. Yu explored everything except his dick, which bobbed and twitched with every small movement of their bodies, the tip weeping pre-cum. For Yosuke, any thoughts of touching it were shockingly far away. The idea that he might come from this alone—writhing and jerking his hips in useless little motions, utterly at the mercy of Yu’s whims—was so hot he found himself whimpering.

“God, fuck, oh god,  _ Yu, _ fuck, I can’t,  _ partner _ —”

“Shh, shh.”

His mewling was hushed by Yu’s fingers sliding into his mouth, and Yosuke, understanding his cue, sucked on them desperately. Without being able to properly seal his lips around them he drooled messily, feeling saliva drip down his chin, even gagging a little as he tried and failed to say something around them. But as always, Yu seemed to understand him better than he knew himself, and shut him up by steadily and relentlessly fingerfucking Yosuke’s face while he bucked his hips up in short, sharp thrusts . Inundated under the barrage of sensations, Yosuke, hazy and dizzy, tried to focus on sucking and licking and nipping to Yu’s satisfaction, moaning in the back of his throat. It was easy to tell what Yu liked best: if Yosuke did something especially interesting with his tongue, or gave a hard suck, Yu would snap his hips up with extra force and make Yosuke’s whole mind white out. Being fucked from both ends quickly began to overwhelm him, his whines threatening to turn into sobs, and at that exact moment Yu stilled himself, ending the onslaught and letting him rest. Yosuke focused on calming his breathing as Yu shushed him again, murmuring loving words as he pulled his soaking hand from Yosuke’s mouth and pressed soft kisses to the column of his throat.

“Mm, you’re so wet, Yosuke,” Yu purred, trailing that spit-slick hand down the center of Yosuke’s chest. He didn’t stop when Yosuke expected him to; instead, Yu used his wet fingers to finally give Yosuke’s neglected length one short, hard jerk. Yosuke let out a choked, hoarse cry, instantly and instinctively trying to buck into that hand only to be inexorably reminded by Yu throbbing inside him that he wasn’t going anywhere. He could hardly form coherent thoughts anymore. All he knew was Yu.

“You okay?”

This time Yu’s voice was gentler, quieter as he broke character for a moment, using his clean hand to tilt Yosuke’s head enough to be able to search his face. Yosuke knew he must have looked like a total mess, drool coating his chin and running down his throat, his face a splotchy red and his eyes wet with unshed tears. But he couldn’t help a loopy grin at the look on Yu’s face, so sweet and serious. Even in the middle of the most intense sexual roleplay they’d ever done, Yu wanted to check on him, make sure he was happy, enjoying himself, safe. Warmth that had nothing to do with arousal bloomed in his chest. Yosuke nodded and tilted his head back for a sloppy kiss. He even liked how hoarse his voice sounded when he said:

“God, I’ve never been better.”

Yu only laughed, pressing one more fleeting kiss to the nape of Yosuke’s neck before slipping back into the role he was playing. And now he seemed to decide that it would be no holds barred, sinking his teeth into the meat of Yosuke’s shoulder and biting him hard as he used both hands now to work Yosuke’s dick, tugging it in long, tight strokes. It _hurt_ , but only just enough to be perfect, pain hypnotically intertwining with pleasure to nearly drive Yosuke out of his mind. A full-body shiver ran through him as he pressed back against Yu, letting his head loll back his shoulders so he could stare sightlessly at the ceiling with glassy, half-lidded eyes. He was sure he must have been making noise, _could_ feel his own voice ragged in his throat, but he couldn’t hear it, couldn’t sense anything that wasn’t Yu and what Yu was doing to him. His focus had narrowed to just the rough strength of hands possessively prowling across the most intimate parts of his body, the animalistic growls and snarls in his ear, and Yu still deeply, unrelentingly buried inside him. Just how long now had he been helplessly suspended here? Five minutes? Ten? An hour? Yosuke had lost all sense of time. He thought he may well have spent forever this way, being mercilessly fucked until he broke and finally went insane from lust. He could feel his orgasm beginning to coil low in his gut, a tantalizing promise of release.

Not that Yu was content to simply let Yosuke come whenever he pleased. Not at all. Yosuke felt like he was being wrenched out of a dream when Yu abruptly stopped stroking him. Immediately he made a sound, able now to hear his own voice crack around a weak whine, and he was admonished for this carelessness with a sharp pinch to his nipples. So Yosuke went silent, his whole body heaving like a billows, quivering as he tried to breathe and somehow force his clouded mind to clear. Again Yu gave him a brief reprieve to come back to himself a little, drawing him away from the brink of orgasm just enough to be sure they'd have plenty of time to play in this next round.

Or rather, that Yu would have plenty of time to play with Yosuke however he pleased, for as long as he demanded.

Before tonight, Yosuke couldn't have said that getting sexually used like this was a turn on for him, necessarily, though he’d started to wonder about it in recent days. After tonight, though, well...

His thoughts were interrupted when his partner’s hands circled his hips, and Yosuke felt his skin flash cold and then hot in rapid succession, making him dizzy. Oh, god, this was it. Yu was  _ finally _ going to start really fucking him in earnest. A sob of relief escaped him, but before he could even ready himself, Yu was moving. Yosuke felt his voice tear off into a keening cry as Yu bodily hauled him up, all the tendons in his arms shifting and straining, only to drop him back down, sheer gravity making him somehow penetrate even deeper than before. Deeper than should have been possible. This couldn’t be possible, could it? Yosuke saw stars, his heart throbbing painfully, twisting hard in his chest.

_ “Keep your fucking mouth shut, _ the neighbors will hear—” Yu was snarling against his neck, sounding angry,  _commanding,_ and it was one of the single hottest things Yosuke had ever heard. In complete contradiction of his words, Yu worked even harder, doing everything he could to encourage those cries, to raise their volume to uncontrolled screams of pleasure. And he did. Yosuke  _ screamed.  _

“Partner,  _ fuck,  _ fuck me, fuck me...! Aaa _aah!_ ”

Yosuke could feel Yu’s deep grunts of exertion rumble low in own his chest, the way Yu’s muscles bunched and strained under his skin, drawn wire-taut. His mouth had dropped open now as he panted like a dog, impossibly overheated, and couldn’t even care any longer that he was drooling again. Mindless, his whole body slack and loose, he groaned and grunted thickly at the ceiling each time Yu pounded into him.  _ Unh, unh, unh, _ his addled chanting a prayer of shameless hunger for more. He was getting fucked so, so good,  _ exactly  _ how he deserved, pleasure so all-consuming he could die. Some half-mad shattered-off shard of his mind thought, with slight hysterical humor, that at least he’d die happy.

Yu began to build a rhythm up, quickly getting the hang of bouncing Yosuke up and down on his dick, moaning with abandon each time he thrust all the way inside again. The constant, rhythmic smack of their skin slapping together, coupled with the sticky wet sounds of Yu’s cock sliding in and out of Yosuke, filled the room. 

“Mmm, yeah, you like that, Yosuke? Love my cock inside you?  _ Aaah, _ ahh, You're so  _ tight _ and hot... I wish, mm, I could fuck you over and over until you couldn't take a second more, and then I'd fuck you again. Then I'd fuck your face,  _ nnnmn,  _ watch you gag—watch you gag for my cock. Mm _mm,_ fuck,” he purred, gyrating his hips in slow circles, just enough to make his dick move and shift but not nearly enough to be satisfying. Yosuke was gasping.

“I’d come all over your face, make you look so, so pretty. Then you’d suck me off again but this time you'd swallow everything. Fuck, nnn,  _ fuck, _ and you'd beg me for more, wouldn't you? You're filthy. Only a whore could moan the way you do, _Yoooosuke._ I'll make you feel good. Better than you've ever felt before.”

Yousuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. Yu loved dirty talk, but he'd never been  _ this _ raunchy before, this arrogant and domineering.

It was so, so hot.

By now the whole tiny apartment was musky with the smell of sex, sweat and lube and pre-come, and Yosuke could have sworn the windows were starting to steam. Unable to dig his fingers into Yu’s thighs anymore, Yosuke had nothing at all to do with his hands. For a moment he simply hung there, struck dumb by the mind-numbing mix of pain and pleasure as Yu pounded him so hard the stool was thumping against the wall, the sharp, arrhythmic banging adding to the cacophony of their sex. The feeling of his ever-mounting arousal was so intense his face actually hurt, pressure concentrating between his eyes and behind his cheekbones. Yosuke could feel tears rolling freely down his hot, splotchy face each time he blinked. His vision swam crazily. Yosuke sobbed his heart out, endlessly moaning a blue streak of curses and Yu’s name and pleas to never stop, he’d die if it stopped, _Yu, partner, I love you, I love you, please, harder, partner fuuuuck, fuck FUCK—!_

It was with a savage, guttural cry that Yu came, slamming Yosuke down onto his cock the hardest he could possibly manage, and Yosuke could feel himself being filled with hot come. Yu jerked and twitched for what felt like hours, coming so much Yosuke was positive he could already feel it starting to leak out of his slick hole even with Yu still inside him. One, two more rough spasms of his hips, and Yu was finally spent.

Yosuke thought he might start to cry for real out of pure desperation. He hadn't come yet.

But of course, Yu was right there, seeming to know exactly what to do. Exhausted, sated, he still managed to lean up and whisper in Yosuke’s ear:

“You've been a good boy tonight, Yosuke.” He ran his tongue up Yosuke’s cheek, slow, savoring the taste of his sweat and tears. “I'm finally allowing you to come. Scream my name, so everyone knows who you belong to.”

Yu grasped his long-neglected dick, rubbed his thumb over the head, and just like that, Yosuke came undone.

He couldn't have told you if he finally came or actually just passed out, the way his whole world went white. But when he came to, he was coated in his own come, and Yu was delicately levering both of them off the stool and onto the floor.

The second Yosuke’s feet hit the tatami his knees buckled, Yu woofing a noise of surprise behind him and wrapping his arms around Yosuke’s waist to keep him from faceplanting on the floor. But the hold couldn't possibly be more different from what it had been just a few moments ago. In the process of getting off the stool, Yu had finally slipped out of Yosuke, and now that he could, he turned his boyfriend in his arms and tugged him into a warm, soothing hug, careful as anything. Twitching all over and beyond speech, Yosuke simply let Yu take care of him as he came down from the high. He was all too happy to let Yu guide him in the direction of what turned out to be their couch, and let his boyfriend settle him carefully down into the cushions.

He revived from his stupor a little when he realized Yu was kneeling between his legs, making a sound halfway between a moan and a laugh when Yu began lovingly cleaning the cum off Yosuke’s cock with his lips and tongue, seeming to savor every moment of it. He was sensitive, so sensitive, but Yu was so careful and sweet that it never became too much. Had he been a little less thoroughly addled, Yosuke would found it embarrassing. As it was, it was a little touching, instead. Just one more example of Yu Narukami being too good to be true.

Letting his eyes fall shut, he stayed quiet even when he felt Yu get up. He’d blink them back open again what felt like just seconds later when Yu returned with a warm washcloth and a glass of water, sporting a pair of loose gray pajama pants that rode low on his hips. Yosuke sipped at his water obediently while Yu gently cleaned up the rest of him. Between that and the fact that Yu had clearly taken the time to clean himself up, too, Yosuke realized he must have fallen asleep on the spot for a few minutes. He had never in his life been so thoroughly worn out by sex.

Long after it could possibly have still been relevant, and with a huge effort needed to relocate his voice, Yosuke slurred, loopy and grinning, “aloe vera.”

That caught Yu by surprise, making him chuckle even as his eyes searched Yosuke’s face for signs anything might be amiss. “Now? Isn’t it a little late for that? You’re alright, aren’t you?” He leaned up to press fluttery kisses to Yosuke’s cheek, his hair, lavishing him with affection.

“‘m fine. Just making sure you know.” Yosuke groaned and very gingerly leaned back against the couch, wondering just how many new and exciting places he’d be sore in the morning. He had no protest when Yu set aside both washcloth and now mostly empty glass to crawl onto the couch beside him. Happily he let himself be pulled into his boyfriend’s chest, where he snuggled up and closed his eyes once more. “I'm not gonna walk right for a week.”

“Guess I’ll just have to carry you around in my arms,” Yu hummed, tugging a blanket off the back of the couch and spreading it across their bodies. “It’ll be romantic.”

“My hero,” Yosuke deadpanned. But he could already feel sleep reaching for him again. Before he dozed off for good, he tilted his head back to press a soft, chaste kiss to Yu’s lips.

“Love you.”

Yu kissed his forehead in return, a clearer  _ love you too _ than words alone could ever convey, and the two quietly drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my drafts for 2.6 million years and I can’t possibly make it any LESS embarrassing so here you go.
> 
> all I really have to say about this is that i have a way cuter T-rated adult souyo fic that’s been in my drafts WAY LONGER but this is what got finished first. such is life.


End file.
